User blog:Barathor00/Castle Age wiki edits: past
Hi there, Castle Age players! If you are reading this, you might have also read my wall, where I explain who I am and my plans for Castle Age Wiki (my pattern for editing monsters). Whenever I revamp and/or update a page, I say it in the forums (HERE ) and usually post a comment in the comments section. I thought it could be useful if I gatherered a summary of those edits here, so anyone can easily see what has been done and what remains to be done: UPDATED PAGES up to 12/Dec/2017: Level 1-20: Emerald Dragon - Not yet Gildamesh, the Orc King: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Gildamesh,_the_Orc_King - 2017/04/19 Colossus of Terra: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Colossus_of_Terra - 2017/04/20 (continued Tenwit's work) Level 21-40: Serpents & Dragons - Not yet Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Sylvanas,_the_Sorceress_Queen Older description deleted after 8-day period. Mephistopheles: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Mephistopheles Older description deleted after 8-day period. Level 41-80: Serpent & Dragons - Not yet Keira, the Dread Knight: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Keira,_the_Dread_Knight - 2017/04/17-18 Level 81-120: Ancient Sea Serpent - Not yet Cronus, the World Hydra: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Cronus,_the_World_Hydra - 2017/04/12 Lotus Ravenmore: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Lotus_Ravenmoore (most of the work done by Krethca) Defend the Castle / Battle of the Dark Legion - Not yet Kromash, the Stom Giant: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Kromash,_the_Storm_Giant Level 121-299: Fire Phantom: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_of_Fire - 2017/12/05 (reworked and updated, but mostly done by others) Genesis, the Earth Elemental: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Genesisl - 2017/04/13 Skaar Deathrune: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Skaar_Deathrune Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnarok,_the_Ice_Elemental Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Bahamut,_the_Volcanic_Dragon War of the Red Plains - Not yet Gehenna, Fire Elemental: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/ehenna,_the_Fire_Elemental - 2017/12/05-07 Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Lion%27s_Rebellion - 2017/04/27 Corvintheus: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Corvintheus_(monster) Valhalla, Air Elemental: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Valhalla,_the_Air_Elemental Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Jahanna%2C_Priestess_of_Aurora - 2017/04/29 Aurora: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_(monster) Shardros, the Mountain Giant: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Shardros,_the_Mountain_Giant - 2017/03/24 Glacius, the Frost Giant: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Glacius,_the_Frost_Giant - 2017/03/14 The Kraken: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken - 2017/12/09 Ambrosia: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Ambrosia_(monster) - 2017/05/01 Thanatos of Fire & Ice - Not yet Level 300+: Phantom of lightning - Not yet (but plenty developed by others), half way Phantom of shadow - Not yet (but plenty developed by others) Chromus - Not yet Vargulis, First Brood: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Vargulis,_First_Brood (Still need adjustment) Samael, Wraith Legionnaire: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Samael,_Wraith_Legionnaire - 2017/05/10 finished Agamemnon, the Overseer: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Agamemnon,_the_Overseer - 2017/04/15 Alexandra, the Unbreakable: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandra,_the_Unbreakable - 2017/04/16 Cronus Astaroth: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Cronus_Astaroth Thanatos, the Reborn: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Thanatos,_the_Reborn - 2017/05/08 Leviathan of the Deep: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan_of_the_Deep Leviathan of the Grove: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan_of_the_Grove - 2017/09/10 Leviathan of the Void: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan_of_the_Void - 2017/09/15 Leviathan of Wrath: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan_of_Wrath - 2017/12/03 Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon (King): http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Bahamut,_the_Volcanic_Dragon - 2017/04/11 Azriel, the Angel of Wrath: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Azriel,_Angel_of_Wrath - 2017/04/25 Alpha Mephistopheles: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Mephistopheles Magmos, the Lava Giant: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Magmos,_the_Lava_Giant - 2017/02/23 Typhonus, the Chimera: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Typhonus,_the_Chimera - 2017/05/07 Malekus: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Malekus_(monster) - 2017/05/02 Alpha Kraken: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Kraken - 2017/04/14 Azeron: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Azeron_(monster) - 2017/04/03 Vermilion, the Tyrant: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Vermilion,_the_Tyrant Fenix, Risen from Ashes: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Fenix,_Risen_From_Ashes - 2017/05/04 Kessaran, the Undying - Not yet Urmek, Protector of Gaia: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Urmek,_Protector_of_Gaia - 2017/05/06 Poseidon, Atlantean king - Not yet Vorak, Devourer of Skies: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Vorak,_Devourer_of_Skies - 2017/04/02 Abomination, Ancient Slime: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Abomination,_Ancient_Slime - 2017/04/10 (minor edit on Kreth's work) Baal, Stealer of Souls: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Baal - 2017/04/19 (reworked Kreth's and my own previous edits) Lord of Darkness ("Darkness, Head Hunter"): http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_of_Darkness - 2017/05/05 Svarig, the Magmapede: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Svarog,_the_Magmapede - 2017/04/05 Lothorewyn, the Corrupted: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Lothorewyn,_the_Corrupted Alperon, the Corrupted - Not yet (updated by Kreth of Jan'17) Aspect of Death - Half way (updates from May-Jun'17) Bonegnasher: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Bonegnasher,_Death_Rat_Horde - 2017/11/18 Verminarch: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Verminarch,_Death_Rat_Horde - 2017/12/01 Ogrimus: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Ogrimus,_Death_Rat_Horde - 2017/11/28 Rodenom: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Rodenom,_Death_Rat_Horde - 2017/11/23 Cassandra: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra - 2017/05/09 Others Orc Host: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Orc_Host (just give text format and add templates to Krethca's work) Chaos Gems Campaign: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Gems_Campaign (created from scratch) Ouroboros: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Land...ine:_Ouroboros - 2017/05/17 Monkey King, added to heroNAV and page created - 2017/05/17 (By Elandal) Thane, added to heroNAV and page missing (need a hand here) - 2017/05/17 (By Elandal) Category:Blog posts